Es cosa del destino
by Sorlac
Summary: Sucesos del pasado persiguen a Gregory en sueños. Con una esposa, un hijo en camino y con navidad a la vuelta de la esquina, sabe que debe dejar a un lado lo que antaño aconteció y por lo que se siente culpable. Pero cuando deciden pasar navidad en casa, acompañados por sus amigos más cercanos, nunca se imaginó que volvería a verlo. AU, MPreg, Angst, Drama, Romance.


_Hola, espero que se la hayan pasado de lo mejor estos días festivos de Diciembre. ¡Feliz Navidad tardía! jajaja._

 _Escribí este fanfic para el "Reto de fin de año" del foro I am sherlocked, donde elegimos varios clichés y los convertimos en pequeñas historias. Así que aquí les traigo una nueva pareja del fandom slash de Sherlock, nada más y nada menos que un Mystrade, ¡yay! La temática por supuesto que es en épocas de navidad. Los clichés he decidido dejarlos para el final del fic, ya que no tendría sentido si ya saben que es lo que la historia va a llevar...o al menos que escenas se presentará, etc..._

 **Advertencias:** _es un MPreg, así que si no te agrada el embarazo masculino, te pido que te retires, pues no estás obligado a leer, en cambio, si no has leído algo como esto y te da curiosidad, adelante aventurero, eres bienvenido/a...Contendrá Angst, porque lo amo (? Ah, también habrá un personaje que no existe en el fandom, pero no es principal, pero sí indispensable para el fic._

 _El fic está dedicado para tres personas en especial, Violette Moore, Adrel Black y a Edithcumberbatch23; las dos primeras son dos grandes personas que conocí en el foro y la tercera es mi mejor amiga. ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

* * *

 _—_ _Entonces, si es varón, ¿qué nombre le pondrías?— Mycroft estaba recostado contra su pecho, ambos, engullidos en su totalidad por la oscuridad de la noche; el brillo parpadeante de la televisión era lo único que podían ver los dos._

 _—_ _Eso es fácil, se llamará Mycreg— dijo, soltando una risilla. Recibió un golpe en el hombro…_

* * *

 _DICIEMBRE 19, 2015_

Se despertó en la penumbra de su habitación, con la frente perlada de sudor y con la bruma del sueño aún detrás de sus ojos. ¿Qué había sido eso? A su lado, su esposa se removió bajo las frías sábanas, el cabello rubio desparramado por lo ancho y largo de la almohada. Frustrado, se levantó de la cama. La frialdad del parqué le caló hasta los huesos, pero no le impidió moverse por la habitación y llegar al cuarto de baño.

Se miró el rostro en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras remarcadas debajo de los ojos y el brillo que antes era característico de sus ojos, se había esfumado y probablemente no volvería nunca. Abrió el grifo y ahuecó ambas manos, para después echarse agua en la cara. El escalofrío le espabiló un poco, al menos lo suficiente para pensar con un poco mas de claridad. Tomó el frasquito que contenían las pastillas para dormir, de su interior sacó una y se la tragó sin siquiera beber un poco de agua.

El insomnio le había atacado desde hace ya cinco años, cuando aquello había sucedido…Aún lo tenía presente si cerraba los ojos. La sangre, el llanto y la angustia que le carcomió por completo. Pero lo que más recordaba de todo aquello eran los gritos de Mycroft, sus ojos llenos de reproche, culpándole, y él se sintió así, culpable por todo lo que aconteció en esos momentos.

Con el efecto del fármaco haciéndole mella en su organismo arrastró los pies de nuevo hacia la cama. Cuando apenas volvía a querer recordar todo aquello, sus ojos se cerraron y se sumió en el sueño.

…

—Tengo una idea Greg— le dijo su mujer, que se encontraba de espaldas a él.

Le dio un sorbo a su taza de café cargado y elevó la mirada del periódico local que tenía en sus manos. Emma le sonreía, radiante, en su mano llevaba una sartén con huevos revueltos y en otra un plato con grasoso tocino. Su cabello rubio lo llevaba atado en un moño despeinado y la camisa holgada que él solía usar para el trabajo, le hacía más notorio el vientre abultado. Su pequeño estaba por nacer, apenas y le faltaba un par de semanas más y nacería. Aún así algo dentro de su pecho se oprimía cada vez que la veía, sonriente y joven.

Le recordó a Mycroft en el mismo estado.

Reprimiendo el recuerdo que amenazaba con saltar hacia su mente, le sonrío a duras penas.

—Apuesto a que será una gran idea— dijo al fin, mientras Emma le colocaba en su plato un poco de huevos revueltos, bacon y le servía jugo de naranja recién exprimido.

—Estaba pensando, que esta navidad podríamos pasárnosla en casa, con un buen pavo relleno, mucho vino y en compañía de nuestros amigos, ¿qué dices?— La idea le parecía buena, excepto por una cosa y no dudó en decírsela.

—Vas…¿vas a invitar a John Watson?— inquirió con un poco de temor. Ella frunció un poco el ceño y asintió sin dudarlo.

—Es obvio, es mi compañero de trabajo y un gran amigo, ¿lo sabías, no?— Sí, lo sabía, pero el temor no hizo más que aumentar.

El que John viniera era traer a su actual pareja, nada más y nada menos que el hermano menor de Mycroft, Sherlock Holmes. El que le había evitado por todos esos años, el que había dejado de acudir a sus llamadas cada vez que un caso que estaba fuera de su alcance se presentaba. Era cierto y muy conocido el que los hermanos Holmes no se llevaran del todo bien, que no tenían tacto y mucho menos se visitaban mutuamente, pero cuando Mycroft resultó embarazado todo cambió. Sherlock estaba celoso, pero a la vez se preocupaba por su hermano mayor. Dos años más tarde Sherlock esperaba un hijo de John, el que actualmente llevaba por nombre Hamish y tenía la tierna edad de tres años.

De pronto la idea de Emma no se le antojó buena.

—¿Qué piensas, eh?—

Que no iba a ser bueno, que Sherlock le odiaba y que además probablemente le miraría con malos ojos toda la noche. No, no quería.

—Por supuesto, será una noche grandiosa.

* * *

 _Este es el primero de varios capítulos, no serán muchos, aún no termino la historia, calculo que serán unos seis o siete. ¡Espero terminarlo a tiempo! Nos vemos en el siguiente capi, espero que este les haya gustado._


End file.
